Three sisters,three friends AND MORE?
by HanaEve
Summary: A elemental mage with a older sister the rages of the slightest thing and a little sister that's a little TOO hyper, An elfin archer with a accident prone little sister and a over-serious big sis. And a nasod princess who longs to find her two long-lost sisters. What happens when they get together in one place? And what if that one place is SCHOOL?
1. Mage Mayhem

**Me: New story! Sorry for the wait. Writers block and too busy with…stuff.**

**Eve: Correction: Busy playing Elsword.**

**Me: N-NO! Well, yes, but because I need to level up so I can get my job change over and done with when CBS comes out….**

**Elgang:…..**

**Me: I …guess I should start…**

**Characters (for now)**

**They should be pretty easy to guess, but anyways…**

**Dimenii: Dimension Witch- youngest **

**Void: Void Princess (well duh) - eldest**

**Elie: Elemental Master (couldn't think of a better one: P) - Middle**

Dimenii PoV

I stretched and bounced out of bed. first day of school! I couldn't wait to make new friends and see my old friends again! Dressing in my school uniform and slinging on my bag, I bounced downstairs.

Hmm...no one was here. Where's Elie and Void? Knowing Elie, she probably is poring over her spell books again somewhere. And Void was probably in the basement with Angkor, her pet bat. I decided to find Void, because there's no knowing where Elie is. last time me and Void found her in THE PARK AT 9 O'CLOCK reading a spell book. I giggled and bounced off to find Void.

Void PoV

"Huh. For this, I need either hellroot or deathshade. Angkor? Which one do you think would work best?"

"Deathshade." Angkor advised, perching on my head. " Helps the you stay like a shadow longer."

I nodded and was about to reach towards the shelf when...

"VOID~!"

"KYAA!" I squealed, grabbing something by accident and dropping it. I whipped around to see Dimenii smiling at me sweetly.

"Dimenii! How many times did I say not to sneak up on me! Something dangerous could happen when someone is brewing something! Something like-"

BOOM! CRASH! Me and Dimenii spun around to see half of the bottles smashed, the cauldron smoking, and Angkor who somehow fell off my head and was now half-dead.

My eyes widened. If Angkor died, then the contract would have no effect!

" S-something like that would happen..?" I heard Dimenii say quietly.

Slowly, I turned around and faced her, a black aura radiating and my purple eyes gleaming.

Elie PoV

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!".

I looked up from my book to see Dimenii running for her life and Void chasing her like hell, brandishing her axe-like staff

"What happened?" I raised a eyebrow at Dimenii, who was running towards me.

"VOID HAPPENED! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!" She screeched, grabbing my hand. I managed to snatch my bag from the ground before Dimenii dragged me to El-knows-where. I sighed. " What did you do to Void NOW, little sis?" She didn't reply. Void started gaining on us. Just when she swung her staff, Dimenii freaked out and did a teleport spell, and the three of us ended right in front of school.

I face palmed. Another normal, hectic day with my sisters

**Me: That's Aisha's part finished! Next is Rena, and I'm leaving Eve last.**

**Rena: so I'm next hmm?**

**Eve: Don't you like mee?!**

**Me:*Hugs Eve* I do! It's because the story would flow better that way for what I have in mind~**

**Aisha: Dimenii seems…hyper.**

**Me: Well, I always thought Dimension Witch was hyper…I mean….where the hell does she get that energy to thump her staff/ herself on the floor so hard that enemies get hurt?!**

**Aisha: THE GAME IS INLOGICAL. DEAL WITH IT.**

**Me: *Glares and slaps her***

**Aisha: *Whacks back with her staff***

***Battle breaks out and everyone joins in***

**10 mins later….**

**Current status:**

**Aisha: Out of mana**

**Rena: Still raging**

**Eve: Slapping Elsword**

**Elsword: KOed**

**Chung: Sparring with Raven**

**Raven: Sparring with Chung**

**Hana: Staring at everyone**

**Hana: I'll guess I'll end it here….. PHOTON FLARE!**

*****Connection Lost*****


	2. The elven peacemaker

**Chapter 2 is here! I meant to post it yesterday, but I had dance class.**

**Just saying if the sentence is in italics, the person is thinking that thing. The bold parts are Author's notes.**

**Night: Night Watcher- Eldest**

**Saya : Grand archer.-Middle ( Saya means 'Swift arrow' in japanese~)**

**Wind: Wind Sneaker-Youngest **

Wind PoV

Waking up abruptly, I blinked. What had woken me up? I searched my mind .Then I remembered. I had dreamed of a really good kick attack….something like somersaulting kicking upwards a lot of times then down with a spinning kick **(It's the Violent Attack skill!)**… I made a mental note of it, then, changing into my school uniform and tying up my spring green hair with a ribbon, I slipped downstairs to practice it.

Night PoV

"Furious Engage!"

_Slash, slash, slash…and kick!_

I paused briefly, wiping my forehead. I glanced at the sun._ I should be getting back…the sun's getting pretty high in the sky. _I sheathed the Erendil and headed back home.

xXx

"I'm back!" I called out. "Are you guys up yet?"

"Hi Night!" Wind waltzed into the room. Or rather, _kicked_ into the room. "Saya isn't up yet, she was probably up last night studying or something"** (coughplayingelswordcough)**

I frowned. "She shouldn't do that…it's not good for your health…"

"Oh, lighten up a bit and smile, Night!" Wind exclaimed "You'll look so much prettier and you'll feel happier too!"

I let out a half-hearted smile.

"Better!" Wind smiled too and waltzed off. "Keep on smiling for me…"I thought I heard her murmur.

I blinked, sighed and went off to make breakfast. "Sooner or later Wind is going to break something, dancing everywhere like that…..but…she does have a point…maybe I SHOULD lighten up….a bit…" I mutter, tying on my apron.

CRASH!

I winced. _I think I spoke too soon..._

Saya Pov

I awoke to the sound of….breaking plates?!

"Now look what you have done! How many times have I told you not to practice your kicks indoors?!" Night's voice floated upstairs.

"Haha….sorry Night….." I heard Wind reply sheepishly.

I blinked, got out of bed, dressed, and headed downstairs.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" I asked, my eyes darting around the room, then spotted a pile of broken plates. I did a mental facepalm in my head.

Night huffed. "As you can see, Saya, Wind broke the crockery practicing a kick attack that apparently she just thought up."

"I'd thought I'd try it before I forgot it." Wind explained.

"That doesn't mean you can go around kicking plates and cups!"

"I didn't know you put them there!"

"Well, next time look where you're kicking!"

"Next time tell me where you're going to put them!"

"Uh…guys…" I tried to break up the argument that was getting heated up every single moment.

"YOU KEEP OUT OF THIS!" they yelled.

I blinked.

What, they think I'm a scarecrow or something?!** (Eltype reference! Can you guess which part it's from? Hint: Season 1 Vol 1!)**

Night's and Wind's voices became louder and louder, until I couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled.

They blinked, momentarily scared of me. I sighed, calming down again. "Night, lighten up a bit. Those plates are easy to get, I'll buy some after school. And Wind, if you're practicing indoors, look where you're kicking. Okay?' Wind nodded and Night just sighed.

"Okay, let's get to school…"

_Another normal, hectic day with my sisters….._

**Me:Right! That's Rena's part! I'm doing Eve next! Oh, this IS a school fic, but only with the girls (since I suck at romance ect ect), they can use their skills and they're still their race was ( eg Rena is still a elf)**

**Aisha: Have you noticed all the stories start with the youngest waking up, then the big sister already woken up and doing something in the second part, then the middle sister in the last part getting caught up with their other sisters..?**

**Me: I meant to do that, but I can't do that in the next chapter because Eve got separated from her sisters at birth :)**

**Eve: What's with that smiley face…? * glares*  
Me: Uh…n-nothing….R&R bye! *Uses awesome drawing skills to draw a window and hops out of it***


	3. Long lost sisters

**Me: Chapter 3~ And counting! I might post the next chapter today as well because I've got a lot of ideas! *Scribbles in notebook, reaches last page, pulls out another notebook and keeps on writing***

**Elgang: 0_o**

**Classes**

**Empress- Code Empress (pretty obvious…)**

I leaned against the school gates, checking my external clock for the tenth time in the last 5 minutes. And…30 seconds.

_They're late…by 0 hours, 5 minutes, 30 seconds and counting…. _

Suddenly I saw a flash of pink light out of the corner of my eye. I leaned towards the direction of the light curiously, and let out a small giggle as Dimenii came bursting out the bushes, dragging a certain dizzy Elemental Master.

"S-stop! No more! No more teleporting!" Elie gasped, collapsing onto the ground. Void soon joined them, starting a light-hearted argument with Dimenii, which was interrupted by Elie wailing loudly, saying she had a big enough headache already, and she didn't want it to get worse.

Rustling leaves and soft bickering caught my attention now.

"Hey Empress! Hi Elie!" A cheerful voice called out. _Saya… _I smiled.

"Greetings, Saya."

"Don't be so formal, Empress!" She laughed, flicking her long spring green hair over her shoulder.

"Mmhmm. I agree." Elie stood up, smoothing down her wrinkled sky blue uniform. "We are friends, not princesses from another kingdom or anything."

"Still, it is polite." I murmured, brushing my silver locks out of my eyes.

I watched as Saya started yelling at Night and Wind again for arguing and Elie protesting to Dimenii, who was clutching at Elie, about her clinging on too hard.

I leaned against the gates again.

_I don't have many emotions….so what is this feeling..? I…want to find my sisters again...so I can do what sisters do with them… Like Saya and Elie…Is this… longing? And envy?_

I jolted out of my thoughts by a poke from Dimenii. I blinked and looked down at her. "Yes?"

"The bell's going to ring…are you coming?" She pointed at everyone who was going inside their classes and skipped after Elie. I let a small, sad smile creep onto my lips before walking towards my class.

xXx

"Altera Kingdom was established after…blah blah blah…"

I raised my hand.

"Yes, Empress?" Stella barked.

"With all due respect, that wasn't what happened. I know, as I am Alterian." _No way I'm revealing_ _I am royalty. Otherwise those people would be all over me, asking questions…._

Stella was about to reply when the bell rang.

"Dismissed." She grunted before shuffling all her papers and stalking out of the room.

"Saved by the bell huh?" Saya murmured.

"Excuse ME!" Elie lightly thwacked Saya playfully, brandishing a book she had pulled out of her bag.

"Hey! Hey! No violence in the school grounds!" I chided, lightly slapping them.

Saya pouted. "You were violent just then!"

We light-heartedly argued about the school rules, playfully yelling at each other as we walked home.

xXx

Settling on my soft bed and pulling the pink velvet covers around me, I reached into my bedside table drawer and pulled out a photo. The photo had three girls in it. One had long silver hair that reached past her waist and a white flower hair band that had a el gem glowing in the middle.

_Sera. _

The next one was me, I could tell from the messy buns I used to tie my hair into when I was younger.

The last one had messy, spiky silver hair as long as Sera's and she was hugging a black drone, which I remember her calling in Miby.

_Nemei._

I jumped as my own drones bleeped softly from the dressing table, signaling it was bedtime. I nodded to them, and they went into sleep mode.

I lay down and stared at the moon.

_Wishes can not come true….they are only a strong desire or hope for something that is not easily attainable; or wanting something that cannot or probably will not happen. But...I wish…I can see my sisters again…_

What I didn't know was that somewhere far away, two other silver-haired nasods were also wishing for the same thing.

**Me: Cliffhanger! (I think) Chapter 3 is finished! Feel free to tell me if you have no idea what classes they were in the photo, because I have a feeling I kind of screwed it up.**

**Aisha: Like hell yeah you did…. *gets glared at by Hana***

**Answers to reviews~**

**Harueve: Well, I tried to make up for that by stuffing this chapter with descriptions without going overboard…if that is what you mean by more detail~**

**AwakenedHades: I know right? I made Wind accident-prone because…i dunno…she just seems like that…**

**AishaElementalMaster: What are you on about, real-life sister?**

**Expect for Chapter 4 today or tomorrow!**

***Draws another window and hops out of it again***


	4. Transfer Students

**I just read through the chapter I wrote and it kind of needs a filler. So this chapter is kind of short.**

Saya PoV

I skidded to a halt in front of the door of my classroom and raced to my seat, which was right between Elie and Empress.

"Elie! Empress! There's going to be transfer students coming tomorrow!" I hissed as the bell rang.

"From where?" Elie asked, putting down her leather-bound book that she always seemed to be carrying.

"Apparently from Altera." I replied. "And I don't know anything else, Empress." I added when the silver haired girl's head shot up.

"Right." She murmured, twisting one of the ribbons that hung from her buns.

"All right people! Open your science books to page 313!" Stella suddenly appeared in front of the classroom and slammed her hand on the teacher's desk. Everyone scrambled to do what she asked.

"A typical school day…" I heard Elie mutter.

Empress PoV

_So….transfer students from Altera..? Could it be…? No, it can't be…unless…my wish came true? But wishes can't come true! Wishes are only strong desires for something that would be nearly impossible to become reality…_

"Empress!" Stella barked. "What happens when you try to build a robot out of copper?!"

"It would most likely fail, or if it didn't, it wouldn't last long." I replied.

I heard Elie snort quietly. "Seriously, giving a question like that to the Nasod Queen."

I leaned across Saya's table and gave her a look that said 'Shut up before I slap you'. She cowered slightly before regaining her composure. Saya giggled quietly.

xXx

Once back home, I went back to thinking about the transfer students.

_Wishes can't come true. But….magic isn't real either apparently, but Elie and her sisters are there using it…. Anything can come true I guess…I mean…Elrios IS a world of magic and fantasy….but then, why didn't Saya's wish come true? Do you have to wish at the right time?_

_Like shooting stars? Or the first star that comes out? But when I wished it…it was 11o'clock or something….I'm confused …_

_I really should be doing my homework right now….._I sighed as I brought up screens and a keyboard made from what seemed like el energy and started to type.

**Me: It's… Elsword time! *logs into Elsword***

**Elgang: ….**

**Me: Whut. *pushes them into the computer***


	5. Chapter 5

**Me:Chapter …5! *pause* I think!**

**Elsword: Wow you can't even remember which Chapter this is..**

**Me: SHUT UP ELBAKA! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO BE OVERLOADED WITH HOMEWORK, SCIENCE FAIR, AND UPDATING A STORY!**

**Elsword: Whoa, calm down…**

**Me: Hmmmf. On with the story.**

Narrator's PoV

BRINGGGGGG!

"Class dismissed! Here is your homework!" Stella slammed a whole stack of papers on the table. "This is homework for each of you!"

" WHAAAAT?!" Everyone yelled.

Elie's PoV

I glared at the stack of papers. "Why is there so much homework?!" I picked up a random sheet. "And these questions…Oh my El. 'What would you get if you mix fire and ice?' You can't mix fire and ice, for El's sake!" I threw the sheet down on my desk and sighed. _This is going to be a long night…. _I thought grimly as a picked up a pencil.

Saya's PoV

"Oh El, this question…." I ran a hand through my long golden hair, twisting a few strands around my finger, as I tried to answer a math question. _Seriously, why would you need to use math in_ _battle..?_

I giggled as an image came into my mind: Someone making a monster dizzy by confusing it with a whole bunch of math questions. _Well, if that's the purpose of math, it worked…better ask Elie or Empress…I'll ask Elie, Empress is probably busy..._I flicked open my phone and sent a text to Elie for help.

Empress' PoV

I yawned and clicked my laptop shut. _Tomorrow I would know if those transfer students were my_ _sisters…but there is only a 10% chance though… _I untied my hair, changed into my nightgown, and got into bed.

_I've told myself a billion times…wishes can't come true. But…I won't hurt to try, would it..?_

"I wish I can see my sisters again!" I hissed, just to get it out of my mind. I sighed, and snuggled deeper into the blankets.

xXx

Opening my eyes, I glanced sleepily at the alarm clock. _7:30…I'll sleep a little lon-Wait, WHAT?!_

"HOLY LADY OF EL!" I shrieked, jumping out of my bed. Mumbling a few Nasod curses, I threw on my school uniform, pulled my hair up into two messy buns, and stumbled gracelessly down the stairs.

"Oberon! I am going to be late!" I yelled as I grabbed a slice of cake and dashed to the garage, with the Nasod butler behind me.

_Good, I have got about 7 minutes left… _I skidded to a halt in front of the school gates and made a run for it toward my locker.. At this rate I was going, I would never make it to the lockers.

"Meby! Roby!" I summoned my two drones and they pushed me forwards. It was fast, but it wasn't fast enough. The five minute bell rang shrilly. _OhmyElohmyElohmyElohmyEl….._

"Supersonic Mode Activate!" My drones pushed me faster, and my vision became a bit blurry.

I glided up a T-shaped corridor and….

CRASH!

I stumbled backwards, my drones catching me before I fell._ I crashed into some people..?_

I thought I heard one of them swear in ancient nasod language. I lifted my head to glare at them, only to stare at two pairs of golden eyes exactly like mine.

_That shorter girl's spiky silver hair and that taller girl's long flowing silver hair…._

Something clicked in my mind.

"Sera?! Nemei?!"

**Me: Cliffhanger! I put this chapter about school, because this is SUPPOSED to be a school fic, but I didn't have much school related stuff, so yeah… **

**Eve: Finally, I met my sisters.**

**Me: Correction: Your light job class met your dark job class and your transform job path. Speaking of transforming, CBS is going to come out! Few more days till the pre-event comes~ Ok, see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
